Royal life with a twist
by Alice Cullen223
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I am Isabella Swan, daughter of Charles and Regina Swan, ( Regina Swan would be Renee in the twilight saga.) My father is Earl of York, and my mother is Countess. And I am to be married to the Crown King of England, Edward Cullen. He already has four wives, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya. The only one that is ever nice to me is Angela, the other to are only married to my dear Edward because they are whores. They got them selves pregnant, and Edward did the only resectable thing to do he married them. But he doesn't love them. And Angela was an arranged marriage set up by The King. my marriage to Edward will also be an arranged marriage.

I didn't like it at first because I thought I wouldn't have any friends. But Alice Edward's sister is my friend, and Rose who is married to Edward's brother Emmett. His siblings weren't forced into marriage like me, they chose because they are not Crown King of England. The only reason Emmett wasn't crowned is because he doesn't take life seriously. Edward does.

I am to move into the palace today, my family will stay with me until the wedding then they will return home. I have only met Edward once, and that was with the entire court and both of our family's present. Although I don't know him at all I think he is a nice man, and I also think he will be an excellent husband to me. The caravan will be here in about ten minutes.

We have just left my child hood home the home I have known since I was born. But I am still so excited to see my new home. Edward and His family will be greeting us when we arrive. The carriage ride is about a day long. My mother is coming with me but my father is already there. He is discussing the new land the king is giving my father for me, they are treating me like a piece of land, it is so unfair. But I do not have any say in it, I just have to give Edward what he wants when he wants 'it'. I feel like a whore. I have to be a good wife and hope Edward will return the favor, and not force me into anything I don't want to do, who know's maybe I will become queen some day the. The only way to become queen is to have Edward's first born son, and Edward only has three daughter, and Angela is about nine months pregnant, I hope with all my heart she has a girl.

The next day we made pretty good time and we arrived early. Mother and I were to meet father and my future family in the court room. All four of Edwards wives will be there. I am so nervous, i know atlas three of them will hate me, as for Angela we have been best friends since we were little, but I am not sure if we are still friends. I haven't seen her since her wedding a year ago. That is when The King though it be best for me to marry his son, so she might hate me, god give me the courage to be strong in my new life, I prayed hard.

Before we could enter the room we had to be announced. I had to wait for a while because they had to announce me in my full name, I hate my full name I am not even going to right it. When I was finally able to enter the room I herd several breaths ketch. I was always considered a raging beauty, as my father puts it, I have long blonde hair, blue sapphire eyes, and a killer figure apparently.) When I looked up I saw every one in the room looking at me in awe. When I saw Edward's wife's I thought of the term if looks could kill. All four of them looked like they wanted to kill me, even angela, I was heart broken. i wanted to go hide under a rock and never come out, but I knew proper lady's would never do that so I held my head up high. I walked over to the three throwns. The king was sitting in the middle, with Edward on his right, with his wives standing behind him still giving me that look., and the queen on his left. My proud father was standing in the middle of the king and Edward. I curtsied and went to stand next to my mother who had an encouraging smile on her face.

"May we call you Isabella?" The king asked justuring to his court.

"Of course, and I would like to thank you for accepting me in to your castle, my lord."

"Please Isabella it is our pleasure. Edward and his wives will go and get to know you more, while the adults talk." With that with that we left. Edward led the way to a room he called his common room. Once was were in there I was shocked to see all the pillows and lounges, and couches. But I quickly recovered.

"Isabella I trust you know Angela my third wife, I herd you two knew each other since you were children."

"Yes we d-" I was cut off by angela scream just as her water broke. "Oh good lord."

"once Angela was in the delivery room. We were all pacing out side. My entire family wanted it to be a girl and so did his other wives, but I knew that the royal family wanted it to be a boy so they would have a ruler to protect this country. Just then a nurse came out and we herd Angela crying. The nurse walked straight up to Edward, with a sad look on her old rinkeled face.

"I am sorry, she had a still born girl." With that the nurse walked back into the delivery room trying to calm Angela. Edward just walked over to me and told me to follow him, with that we left the room with a shocked and tear faced Angela staring at us. He led me to his room where he said we could talk and get to know each other. We decided to play truth or dare, Edward would start.

"Ok truth or dare?" Asked Edward with a I've-got-something-up-my-sleeve look.

"Dare"

"OK, I dare you to Sleep with me now." I was shocked that he would say such a thing, but then again I couldn't back down from a dare. So I got up and walked to the bed with out a word.

Edward walked over after a second taking off his shirt. I was in total awe as I saw his perfectly formed abs and stomach. He sat down next to me and began kissing me in a way that felt so good I thought it should be out lawed. He began un lacing my dress, once I wasn't wearing any clothes at all he stopped kissing me for a second to stare at my boobs. He began to to rub and massage my left one while kissing my right one. Once he started my chest massage, I felt my nipples harden, and let a loud moan escape my lips. I was glad that the doors and was were so thick, I was sure if they hadn't been some one surely would have herd us.

"Edward please I need you inside me now" I begged feeling my self get wet.

"Just a little longer love, it will feel so much better if we wait, trust me." He said giving me a crucked smile that made my heart melt, and I had no reason not to trust him.

After about ten minutes of some best kisses I've ever had in my life. He finally started to put a finger in my vigina, he added another one, and I started to scream Edwards name

"More Edward please Edward more, I'm begging you, please." I didn't have to beg for long because I think he wanted it as much as I did. He then possisioned himself in between my legs and began to thrust. The thrusts were not gental they were fast and very hard and hungry. It hurt at first but it stopped when he thrust in and out. I felt so hot, and I was getting wetter and wettrer.

"Edward, oh...(thrust)...Edward...(thrust)...please...(thrust)...more...(thrust) after I said that I came for the first time in my life.

"Bella, I'm gonna come." After he said that and after a few more thrusts he began to come inside me, it felt so amazing having the one love of my life be inside me in that one moment of pure joy. After that he fell on top of me and we talked some more.

After about half an hour we herd a knock on the door. we herd a servant say some thing that sounded like 'my lord your wife angela is asking for you.' after that we herd foot steps walk away and we both got dressed without a word. I was so ashamed we weren't even married yet, and one of his wives just gave birth to a still born child. What was I to him a whore or something I am such a...a...there are no words for the way I feel. I'm not sure he will remember what he did to me in the morning. I wonder how many woman he sleeps with in a day.

* * *

Once we got to the waiting room to the delivery room, every one was in Angela's room trying to calm her down but she was just so upset. She kept saying 'I'm so sorry Edward.' I think she was scared that Edward would be upset that it was still born and that it was a girl. She looked so terrified. Edward rushed to her side, and made every one leave so they could be alone. I was so heart broken, I wanted to cry but I knew a proper lady never cried in public, if they were to cry at all. So I just excused my self I said I was tired from the long journey, it wasn't a lie, I was tired but not from the journey. And I wanted to sulk about what I just had done with Edward, and we weren't even married yet. I wasn't sure I wanted to marie him any more I just wanted to go away and never come back. Once I got to my room I kept replaying the scene where Edward was comforting Angela not giving a second thought about me. If Angela found out she would never forgive me. I'm not sure if I would have forgiven her if she had done the same thing. And I needed her friendship here, I needed someone to talk to while I was living here, and she was all I would have in a month.

* * *

Edwards point of view

When I saw Angela crying I felt my heart drop, the look on her face was so terrified. I almost felt bad for what I had just done with Bella, almost but not quite, so I just did the only thing I could do I tried to comfort her, and I told everyone to leave including my dearest Bella, God I love her more then words can explain. I didn't feel like this about any of my wives even though I knew they loved me like I loved Bella. To be honest I didn't even like Angela, she wasn't even good in bed, in fact I actually had to fake more than a few orgasms with not only her but all of my wives.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peoplezzzzz, this is my second chapter hope you like it. Read and Review if you want another chapter, or if you want the story to go in a sertant direction.

* * *

Edward's point of view

Once I got Angela to calm down and go to sleep with a little help from wine, I started looking for _my_ dearest Bella. I looked everywhere for her, no one has seen her since we went to my room and I took her her virginity. I have never taken anyone's virginity, not even my wives who were all sluts. I wasn't even sure if those children were mine, of course I never told this to anyone, I wanted to be sure before I did anything rash. I finally gave up and went to the lounge. The lounge is a room built for me and my wives to have a good time. And we had plenty of good times in there if you know what I mean, in fact if they were my children that's where some of them could have been created. I haven't slept with any of my wives since Angela got pregnant. And then of course today Bella.

When I got there I found all of the bitches there, except for of course Angela who was put on bed rest. I call them bitches because they are they are only greedy bitches who want the title of Queen of England. I am sad to say I have children with all of them. Jessica gave me three children two of which are still alive. She gave me a still born boy, so she couldn't become Queen unless I had a living breathing legal son. She also gave me my least favorite Marie, who is five and is just as much of a bitch as her mother. She also gave me my one year old who is my youngest her name is Emily. Lauren gave me twins three years ago both girls to my happiness, I didn't want that bitch to be the Queen of England. There names are Sarah and Anna. I personally think they are to plain but hey that's just me. Angela Gave me the still born girl she just had hours ago, and another still born girl about two years ago. Finally Tanya gave me Tanya, she actually named her kid after herself that just made me laugh so hard it made me cry. Oh little Tanya(we have to call her little Tanya so they wont get confused.) is nine years old. I hate them all they are all just like there mothers greedy little bitches, and I say that in the most loving father way I know how to say.

They all ran up to me and showered me in kisses and I love you Edward's. I usually love when they do this, but this time it didn't feel right without Bella doing this to me, and only Bella. Just then Marie came storming in I could tell she wasn't in a good mood. Joy this was going to give me a major headache.

**"DADDY, DADDY, I WANT ANOTHER PONY NOW!" **She screached at the top of her lungs, I could already feel my blood pressure rising. I was out raged that she would speak to me in that tone of voice. So I slapped her, she needed to learn some respect.

"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice you little bitch, now get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret." I really didn't care about her, I only cared about Bella, and the children we would some day have. With what I just said to Marie she ran out the door with tears streaming down her face.

"Edward I can't believe you just hit our daughter, your little Angel-" I just had to cut her off because she was not my Angel if any thing she was my little devil.

"She is not an Angel she is just like her mother, a greedy self centered bitch. Now get out of my sight you make me sick right now" When no one move I added. "All of you bitches, now!" I only had to say that once before they all ran out of the door practically tripping of each other. I then called in a servant.

"If you see Isabella, tell her to come here emidiatly." With that she bowed and backed out of the room, because it was disrespectful for survants to turn there backs on there employers. After she closed the door I walked over to the Mini wine cellar in the room. I poured myself a glass of wine then went over to the book shelf to read a love story, about ten minutes into the book there was a timid knock on the door I must have been really into the book because I think I jumped into the air. I was able to calm down enough to say

"Come in." I tried to sound as calm as I could with my heart going a million miles a minute. WhenI saw her my heart stopped all together. She looked gorgeous. I think my mouth fell open to my shock. She cleared her throat which brought me back down to Earth.

"Please come in Bella. Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked, not even bothering for her to answer, because I was already pouring a glass for her. I handed it to her waiting hand. I then gestured for her to sit down across from me.

* * *

Bella Point of View

I can't believe he wanted to see me, after that sickening performance in the delivery room. He wanted me to share a glass of wine with him and sit next to him. I was outraged, what did he think I was some sort of whore like all of his wives? Wait I don't want to know what he thinks of me, I have a pretty good guess. So I did the unthinkable. I dumped my glass of wine on his head and stormed out, slamming the door when I left.

* * *

Edward's point of view

I can't believe she just poured her drink over my head, who the hell does she think she is, my father? Once I settled down a little bit and decided not to kill her, I called in Jessica. I always called in Jessica when I was desperate to get laid, even if it was one of the worst fuck's in my life, she was there. I knew I had to say sorry even though I wasn't.

"Edward, I hope you know that I am very angry with you." No shit Jessica, I'm not dense like you.

"I know darling, and I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for my actions, will you please forgive me, Jessica, Darling?" After I was done with my little speech her face soffened. Damn Edward you must be a better liar that I though, I congradulated myself.

"Oh Edward, I forgive you Darling, now what did you have in mind as a gift to seel the deal?" She asked walking towards me. I didn't have to say anything I just tore her dress off and started playing with her almost deformed had to pad her dresses so they looked the same, I had to hold in laughter when I first found out about this.

"Oh, Edward," I cut her off with my mouth, I asked for entrance to her mouth with my tounge, which she granted access to. I had to think of Bella to get my hard on, which was pretty sad. I don't even remember taking off my pants but some how they were off, And Jessica was laying on her back trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Edward that was amazing." Wait did we already have sex, the last thing I remember was thinking about Bella. The next thing we both herd was the dinner bell ringing, telling us that the engagement party for Bella and me was about to star, god I hope Bella shows up.

When we got there Bella was waiting out side of the main doors waiting for the royal family and her family to be announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Peoplezzzzz, this is my second chapter hope you like it. Read and Review if you want another chapter, or if you want the story to go in a sertant direction.

Edward's point of view

Once I got Angela to calm down and go to sleep with a little help from wine, I started looking for _my_ dearest Bella. I looked everywhere for her, no one has seen her since we went to my room and I took her her virginity. I have never taken anyone's virginity, not even my wives who were all sluts. I wasn't even sure if those children were mine, of course I never told this to anyone, I wanted to be sure before I did anything rash. I finally gave up and went to the lounge. The lounge is a room built for me and my wives to have a good time. And we had plenty of good times in there if you know what I mean, in fact if they were my children that's where some of them could have been created. I haven't slept with any of my wives since Angela got pregnant. And then of course today Bella.

When I got there I found all of the bitches there, except for of course Angela who was put on bed rest. I call them bitches because they are they are only greedy bitches who want the title of Queen of England. I am sad to say I have children with all of them. Jessica gave me three children two of which are still alive. She gave me a still born boy, so she couldn't become Queen unless I had a living breathing legal son. She also gave me my least favorite Marie, who is five and is just as much of a bitch as her mother. She also gave me my one year old who is my youngest her name is Emily. Lauren gave me twins three years ago both girls to my happiness, I didn't want that bitch to be the Queen of England. There names are Sarah and Anna. I personally think they are to plain but hey that's just me. Angela Gave me the still born girl she just had hours ago, and another still born girl about two years ago. Finally Tanya gave me Tanya, she actually named her kid after herself that just made me laugh so hard it made me cry. Oh little Tanya(we have to call her little Tanya so they wont get confused.) is nine years old. I hate them all they are all just like there mothers greedy little bitches, and I say that in the most loving father way I know how to say.

They all ran up to me and showered me in kisses and I love you Edward's. I usually love when they do this, but this time it didn't feel right without Bella doing this to me, and only Bella. Just then Marie came storming in I could tell she wasn't in a good mood. Joy this was going to give me a major headache.

**"DADDY, DADDY, I WANT ANOTHER PONY NOW!" **She screached at the top of her lungs, I could already feel my blood pressure rising. I was out raged that she would speak to me in that tone of voice. So I slapped her, she needed to learn some respect.

"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice you little bitch, now get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret." I really didn't care about her, I only cared about Bella, and the children we would some day have. With what I just said to Marie she ran out the door with tears streaming down her face.

"Edward I can't believe you just hit our daughter, your little Angel-" I just had to cut her off because she was not my Angel if any thing she was my little devil.

"She is not an Angel she is just like her mother, a greedy self centered bitch. Now get out of my sight you make me sick right now" When no one move I added. "All of you bitches, now!" I only had to say that once before they all ran out of the door practically tripping of each other. I then called in a servant.

"If you see Isabella, tell her to come here emidiatly." With that she bowed and backed out of the room, because it was disrespectful for survants to turn there backs on there employers. After she closed the door I walked over to the Mini wine cellar in the room. I poured myself a glass of wine then went over to the book shelf to read a love story, about ten minutes into the book there was a timid knock on the door I must have been really into the book because I think I jumped into the air. I was able to calm down enough to say

"Come in." I tried to sound as calm as I could with my heart going a million miles a minute. WhenI saw her my heart stopped all together. She looked gorgeous. I think my mouth fell open to my shock. She cleared her throat which brought me back down to Earth.

"Please come in Bella. Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked, not even bothering for her to answer, because I was already pouring a glass for her. I handed it to her waiting hand. I then gestured for her to sit down across from me.

Bella Point of View

I can't believe he wanted to see me, after that sickening performance in the delivery room. He wanted me to share a glass of wine with him and sit next to him. I was outraged, what did he think I was some sort of whore like all of his wives? Wait I don't want to know what he thinks of me, I have a pretty good guess. So I did the unthinkable. I dumped my glass of wine on his head and stormed out, slamming the door when I left.

Edward's point of view

I can't believe she just poured her drink over my head, who the hell does she think she is, my father? Once I settled down a little bit and decided not to kill her, I called in Jessica. I always called in Jessica when I was desperate to get laid, even if it was one of the worst fuck's in my life, she was there. I knew I had to say sorry even though I wasn't.

"Edward, I hope you know that I am very angry with you." No shit Jessica, I'm not dense like you.

"I know darling, and I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for my actions, will you please forgive me, Jessica, Darling?" After I was done with my little speech her face soffened. Damn Edward you must be a better liar that I though, I congratulated myself.

"Oh Edward, I forgive you Darling, now what did you have in mind as a gift to seal the deal?" She asked walking towards me. I didn't have to say anything I just tore her dress off and started playing with her almost deformed had to pad her dresses so they looked the same, I had to hold in laughter when I first found out about this.

"Oh, Edward," I cut her off with my mouth, I asked for entrance to her mouth with my toung, which she granted access to. I had to think of Bella to get my hard on, which was pretty sad. I don't even remember taking off my pants but some how they were off, And Jessica was laying on her back trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Edward that was amazing." Wait did we already have sex, the last thing I remember was thinking about Bella. The next thing we both herd was the dinner bell ringing, telling us that the engagement party for Bella and me was about to star, god I hope Bella shows up.

When we got there Bella was waiting out side of the main doors waiting for the royal family and her family to be announced. Jessica went inside without being announced. Bella and I were to be announced as a couple, and we were going to be announced last. It was our job to look like a happy couple. Bella's family was being announced to court. Next were my parent, and last was Bella and I. She didn't say a word to me she just tok my arm and walked in to the dining hall with the entire court staring at us, Bella was smiling but I knew it was fake. We walked over to my parents and bowed, after that we were to be seated.

I had to present the ring to Bella after dinner was done and the ball started. Dinner passed quickly to my horror, I am afraid that Bella will refuse me and make a scene. God help us all if she does. Bella took my arm and I led us to the main ballroom, we actually have five ballrooms, all different sizes. After we were greeted by all of the guests, I was supposed to give Bella the ring. And she was supposed to accept it.

God this is it. This is the time where I'm supposed to give her the ring. Everyone had made a circle around Bella and me.

"Bella, will you marry me?" With that I got out the ring box and opened it to show everyone in the room a diamond ring, to me it was rust a ring but I know to most women a ring like this one is to die for, so I hear. Everyone in the room went silent waiting for her answer.

"Yes" She finally said after what felt like an eternity. I put the ring on her left ring finger and we began to dance.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

The only reason I said yes, was because I knew it would make those bitches crazy. Not only because they already hated me, but because I got a good look at all of their rings, and the one Edward just gave me is at least five times bigger that all of their rings combined. The ring is a cushion cut with a diamond band going all the way around the engagement ring, oh and the metal is platinum. It is like to die for. And it is seven carat's, Edward is really starting to grow on me.

Maybe one day I will be in this marriage for love, but for now I am in it to make his other wives suffer. But if they're nice to me I'll return the favor. But if they aren't then I will set all hell loose, and I am not joking.

When Edward whisked me onto the dance floor, I caught more than a few dirty looks from Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, and even Angela. I don't really blame her, oh wait yes I do we used to be friends, but now it's like I have to watch my every step incase someone put a snake on my floor. I was also surprised to see that she got out of bed so soon after what happened, I guess I can cut her a little slack since it must be hard to loose a child, and to have a husband that has more than one wife.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write this knew chapter, I hit some writers block not that I'm making p excuses or anything like that, just wanted you all to know that I am not giving up on this story. **


End file.
